A mobile unit (MU) for data capture may include a variety of different components. For example, the MU may include a transceiver for a radio frequency identification (RFID) functionality. The MU may additionally include, for example, a wand scanner to receive/transmit an RFID signal from/to an object, to scan a barcode, etc. These multiple components require a user to use both hands to input and capture data. To free one of the user's hands, the MU may be mounted, for example, on the user's waist, arm, wrist, etc. However, the connecting wires for the components may get tangled, disconnect from ports, etc. Furthermore, depending on a location that the MU is worn, the components may be obtrusive and potentially limit a range of motion for the user. In addition, one hand of the user is still occupied with another component connected to the MU.
A headset may provide a user with voice and/or audio capabilities that is used hands-free. The headset is often connected to the MU with a connecting wire. The headset may also be a stand alone unit that is not connected to an accompanying MU. The headset may include circuitry embedded within the headset. However, for hygienic reasons, users do not wish to share headsets. Thus, the cost of the headset increases dramatically as a headset with all embedded circuitry is required for each user.